


Reporting for Duty

by k_waifu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, Dominance, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Jealousy, Office Sex, Surprise! - Freeform, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_waifu/pseuds/k_waifu
Summary: After a long day of avoiding his responsibilities as Hokage, Sakura arrives in Kakashi's office wearing the newly issued jounin uniform to receive an unexpected mission. As the mission briefing takes place, both Kakashi and Sakura realize that he might like the new uniforms a little too much.





	Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little break from writing Identity Crisis and pushed out this one-shot that I've been sitting on for months. It's my first smutty one-shot! I have a little bit of a thing for jounin uniforms and I think that everyone looks sexier in those things, so I thought I'd have fun with that. But don't worry! IC is in progress. I have 2.5 unpublished chapters ready~ Until then, get your fill of some sexiness!
> 
> I want to give some shoutouts to kakashisgf, Nyxako, andTipsyRaconteur for all of their help and support. They set me in motion and kept cheering me on. I also want to appreciate Moderndayportia for her intensive beta work. It was something I'd never seen before and she really helped make this something great. I don't think I could have ever produced a one-shot this fluid without her, so THANK YOU! (All of these people just released amazing fics, so check them out! They're fantastic writers!)
> 
> Aaaaaand without further ado... enjoy.

**** “Hokage-sama!” 

Kakashi sighed as his head swayed to the right and his eyes rolled up from his desk to catch the angry stare of his advisor. Shikamaru stood before him with his foot tapping against the wooden floor and a clipboard wedged loosely under his arm. To him, Shikamaru seemed every bit like a parent ready to scold an obstinate child which, unfortunately, had become a common occurrence between them.

“What is it, Shikamaru?” Kakashi groaned tiredly. He propped an elbow onto his desk then leaned his cheek into his palm. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, Kakashi focused on the pile of stacked paperwork, then began to think of all the ways he could set it on fire.

And although he lacked any kind of desire to pay attention to Shikamaru’s ranting, he found passive amusement in his advisor’s censure. Provoking Shikamaru’s irritation had become one of his more entertaining pastimes as Hokage, especially since Shikamaru only seemed to come bearing tedious appointments and menial paperwork. Nothing fun ever came out of the infamously bothered Nara Shikamaru, and so Kakashi made it a weekly point—if not a daily one—to dig for the man’s famous mantra.

“The daimyo will  _ not _ be pleased that you neglected to accept formal summons to discuss the treaty betw...”

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi noticed that Shikamaru had taken hold of the clipboard that had been wedged under his arm and was now shaking it in his direction. It was as though flailing it around was his way of  _ insisting _ that the damn clipboard contained responsibilities that Kakashi couldn’t ignore. To Kakashi’s dismay, the shiny metal piece at the top was reflecting the light of the setting sun right into his eye. Kakashi found this unacceptable. In addition to boring him to death, the man was trying to blind the Hokage. He’d have to do something about that. Maybe even be a little extra difficult.

“Hai, hai…” Kakashi dismissed with disinterest, his hand wagging up and down. “I understand your concern, Shikamaru, but I’ll have you know that I didn’t  _ deny _ the daimyo’s summons. I was on my way, in fact, when I suddenly saw a little baby duckling trapped in a gutter in the mail district—and you know how those things suddenly flood!—and as the protector of all inhabitants of Konohagakure, it was my duty to—”

“Right, so a  _ duckling _ of all things held up the Hokage from reporting for duty,” Shikamaru groaned, throwing his hand and that dreadful clipboard up in exasperation, causing the metal piece to glint into Kakashi’s eye once more as it fell. It was clear to him that Shikamaru’s display of irritation meant that he was losing any grounds to argue with such a ridiculously infallible alibi.

Fabricating such stories was an ability that Kakashi had prided himself on for years, and it only got better with time.

“ _ Every _ living inhabitant of Konohagakure is under my care, Shikamaru,” Kakashi goaded. His eyes crinkled into one of his classic smiles and his ears almost fluttered in delight. Shikamaru was right where Kakashi wanted him.

“ Mendokusē …” Shikamaru muttered in resignation. “Sometimes, the responsibility of keeping you in order is really a drag, you know?” He raised an arm and placed four fingers on the temple of his forehead, his pinky curled up to the side as his eyes closed shut. Kakashi swore he could see veins throbbing beneath Shikamaru’s skin, but that only made him grin in absolute victory.

_ That’s right! And don’t you dare give me another appointment!  _ Kakashi thought defiantly to himself. Externally he responded to a frustrated Shikamaru with nothing but his signature look of utter drowsiness from beneath the Hokage hat.

“Well,” Shikamaru announced boldy, correcting his posture and standing upright. He inhaled sharply, and Kakashi braced himself for the coming retribution. He knew that that Shikamaru’s stance meant that he was going to do exactly what Kakashi hoped he  _ wouldn’t _ do every day. “Because you so aptly avoided approximately seventy percent of your weekly responsibilities, I took the liberty of rescheduling all of your missed appointments to a special ‘tonight-only’ after hours session. You have five appointments tonight: A representative for the traveling circus will be here first, and then you’re meeting with the head of the Preservation of Traditional Agricultural…”

As Shikamaru droned on, Kakashi let out another heavy sigh and tipped his hat downward. He was grateful for the way his hat blocked the image of his advisor’s scowling face and the light still bouncing off of that damned clipboard. Shikamaru’s lecturing voice always morphed into something like white noise, virtually putting Kakashi to sleep after hours, days, weeks, months, years of listening to people complain about inconsequential problems. He sighed again and thought about how much he regretted allowing Tsunade to talk him into taking the position.

“ _ You’ll be fine, _ ” she had promised gleefully. “ _ I managed, after all _ .” And now, after having done this for a few years, Kakashi understood why she’d had such an enormous grin on her face. She’d been more than happy to slough all of this tediousness onto the next unsuspecting fool.

“Did you hear me, Hokage-sama?” The hook atop the clipboard rattled violently, calling his attention to it as it resonated with Shikamaru’s rapidly growing annoyance.

“Hai, hai,” Kakashi repeated again, waving his gloved hand in his direction in an attempt to shoo him away. It never worked, but it also never prevented Kakashi from trying.

And then Shikamaru’s words suddenly registered with him. Kakashi’s eyes snapped wide open and he could only stare at his advisor in disbelief.

_ Did he say AFTER HOURS? _ Kakashi panicked internally.  _ FIVE meetings? _

Shikamaru smirked in victory as his chin tilted backwards. “Great,” he said slyly, a shrewd grin spreading over his cheeks. “Let me bring in your first appointment.” He walked toward the door with a pep in his step, and as soon as his hand reached for the doorknob, Kakashi found himself instinctively jerking out of his rolling office chair, causing it to fly backwards and hit the wall behind him.

Kakashi intended to stop Shikamaru, of course, but when the man shot him an accusatory glare, he quickly swiveled around on his foot and faced the window with marked nonchalance that was unlikely to fool anybody. Looking absently through the open shutters which were letting in the  the light that had attempted to blind him in coordination with the cursed clipboard, Kakashi suppressed his irritation and disappointment. He began to whistle a random tune to drown out the sound of the opening door. His hand reached for the curtain rod, twisting it until it effectively shut out as much of the sunlight as the shutters would allow.

“Ah, Sakura…” Shikamaru sputtered from behind him. The tone of irritation was suddenly missing from Shikamaru’s voice and had been replaced by a shy, surprised curiosity. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Sakura chirped sweetly. Without turning, Kakashi could picture the scene: Shikamaru was surely rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner while Sakura balanced herself on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back as she offered him an enormous glowing smile. “I need to talk to Hokage-sama about something important.”

Kakashi quickly turned around to seize Sakura’s interruption as fodder for his next alibi. “Ah yes!” he answered excitedly, moving briskly around the desk to meet his guest at the door, finding her standing exactly as he’d imagined it. “I forgot that I had an appointment with Sakura-chan!” he continued, slapping his gloved hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

Shikamaru’s distrusting eyes shifted back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura. He looked as though her were unsure of what to do. “B-but the travel circus representative! He’s sitting in the lo—”

“Please give him my sincerest, most humble apologies. Tell him that an urgent matter was brought forward by one of the primary members of the Hospital Council,” said Kakashi, his eyes creasing as he smiled. And with that, Kakashi eagerly pushed Shikamaru out of the opened door, hastening his departure. “They  _ must _ understand. The hospital is vital to  _ all _ Konohagakure’s inhabitants and it is my duty to support them in running it efficiently!”

“But—!!”

And then Kakashi shut the door, quickly locking it behind him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sakura was gearing up to speak, but Kakashi held up a finger to quiet her. He listened intently, hearing the frustrated smack of Shikamaru’s fist on the wooden door before a resigned sigh. Finally, the thumping of Shikamaru’s retreating boots against the floor and the muttering of his prized “ mendokusē ” as he strolled away told Kakashi he was in the clear.

_ Two for two _ , Kakashi thought victoriously. He couldn’t suppress the childish grin that spread beneath his mask.

Sakura began to giggle beside him. “You’re welcome,” she teased lightly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Kakashi turned to look at her, and his eyes were drawn to the sparkle of her green ones and the shine of her teeth. The smile she wore never seemed to fade, and Kakashi found himself wondering how she seemed to bring light into the room when he had tried so hard to shut it out. 

“Thank you,” Kakashi exhaled deeply, shaking his head. “You saved me from a traveling circus sale, I’m sure.” 

Sakura remained quiet as she watched him speak, leading Kakashi to feel a twinge of uneasiness as she stared at him. She seemed to exude positive energy, even when she was just standing still, and Kakashi was just so tired.

Breaking eye contact, Kakashi’s hands reached up to unhook the clasp of his white Hokage robe before sliding the fabric off. He bundled the garment in one fist before reaching around Sakura’s shoulder to hang it on the rack behind her. “Excuse me,” he muttered quietly, then reached for the hat on his head to place it there as well.

Kakashi turned and walked towards his desk, motioning with one hand for her to follow him, tousling his already messy hair with the other. He was tired from a long day of avoiding work, and although he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes any wider than halfway, Sakura’s bright presence certainly made him feel more awake.

Whatever Sakura had come for  _ had _ to be more stimulating than a traveling circus.

“Kaka-sensei,” Sakura sang behind him. Kakashi didn’t bother sitting at his desk, instead leaning against it and crossing both his arms and legs as he waited with a raised brow for Sakura to sit.

When she did, she placed her large tote back just beside her seat and then looked up at him eagerly. Her body looked as though it was quivering with excitement, her knees bouncing as she rocked her feet back and forth between the heels and balls. 

It was at that moment, while contemplating the energy pouring from her, that Kakashi noticed that Sakura was now wearing the newly issued jounin uniform—a female version that included a long-sleeved, charcoal, shift dress that sat comfortably at the midpoint of her thighs. He could just make out the trim of tight black shorts just beneath the edge of her dress.

His line of sight trailed from her legs up to her torso, where he noted how the new, lightweight, olive flak vest was hugging her body tightly. Unlike the old puffy vests, this new one did nothing to hide the figure of the wearer. The dark grey belt cinched at her waist accentuated the curves that Sakura had certainly grown into over the years. His eyes swept down the length of her arms to find the sleeves pulled three quarters of the way up her forearms, exposing her slender yet powerful wrists.

“I was told that I was here to receive an S-rank mission,” Sakura said suddenly, leading him to understand the reason for her smile and her eager demeanor. Sakura’s usual responsibilities consisted primarily of hospital duties and she had expressed boredom with the routine before.  She clearly couldn’t conceal the excitement and anticipation in her voice at the opportunity to take on something new.

“Hmm, is that so?” Kakashi hummed lazily. He didn’t know anything about this mission, but his eyes turned to comb over the pile of papers and scrolls on his desk anyway, wondering where the mission reports were. He only had half a mind to start digging. The other half was still thinking about her uniform.

“Unless,” Sakura began hesitantly, “you don’t actually need me. In which case, I can go back to the hospital.”

Kakashi noticed that her fingers were fidgeting over her lap anxiously. He dismissed the suggestion instantly. “No,” he replied, dreading the thought of Shikamaru capitalizing on her departure with another meeting while also wanting to avoid the look of sheer disappointment that he  _ knew _ would sour Sakura’s pretty face if he turned her away. “I’m sure Shikamaru or Shizune-san left a report for you here somewhere.”

“Oh good!” she responded almost too enthusiastically, the smile returning to grace her cheeks.

Her smile seemed to be a constant source of pleasant distraction, and so Kakashi turned away from his desk to study it. But as Sakura crossed one leg over the other,  his gaze was drawn down to her legs as if by magnetic pull. His eyes were disobeying him. He knew that he shouldn’t be looking at her in that way, but he couldn’t help it. The dress hugged her too nicely, the bandage wrapped around her succulent thigh like a garter, and the line of her toned calf—all of it demanded his attention.

It had been a good two hours since he’d last cracked open  _ Icha Icha _ , and given the way he was now ogling Sakura, he worried that it had been two hours too long. 

When he looked up, he found Sakura fighting her own self-consciousness under his scrutiny. Her chin was tilted downward and her smile was calming into something more hesitant. Although the room was dim and lit by only the tiny orange beams of light flickering through the threading holes of the blinds, he swore he saw a faint blush dusting across her cheeks.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly and turned to grab one of the green folders from his desk. “Here,” he offered, handing it over to her in an attempt to distract them both from his inappropriate glances. “Your mission should be in there somewhere.”

Sakura’s excitement seemed to dissipate as she accepted the folder from him, and to him, it felt like a light fog of awkwardness had permeated every inch of the room. That exchange alone made him chide himself for his lack of self control. She recovered quickly, however, and opened the folder with bright eyes and a curl of her lip. He watched her flip through a few pages before a small “Oh!” rolled out of her mouth. She grinned gently then, looking up at Kakashi for instruction.

“Go ahead, read your mission,” he instructed her passively, waving his hand in dismissal.

Sakura began to read, but just like it had with Shikamaru, being read to smothered Kakashi’s attention. His eyes rebelliously traveled away from the green folder and up the path of her elegant arms to hover over the delicate neck that was peeking out of her collar. As she spoke, he noticed the fine line of her jaw moving up and down with the enunciation of each word, his vision flickering between her jawline and the moist sparkle of her lips. She licked them after every few sentences, causing them to glisten for a short while before the moisture dried up again.

Kakashi found himself licking his own lips in response, and the realization of that action surprised him. Suddenly, however, those very lips that he had been focusing on were wedged beneath the top of her teeth. She was biting them.

His attention snapped to her eyes and the roseate stain on her cheeks. He had been too distracted to notice that she had finished reading, and he wondered just how long he was staring at her before he realized she was done.

“Kakashi...sensei…?” she asked quietly. It was clear to him that she didn’t know how to respond to his blatant scrutiny.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered, breaking eye contact to stare down at his shoes. He lifted a gloved hand to place his fingers on each side of his forehead, rubbing at his temples as if he had a headache. “It’s been a long day. I’m just tired,” he complained sluggishly and forced a yawn.

“It’s the first time I’ve worn the new jounin uniform,” she admitted shyly. 

_ I noticed _ , was what he wanted to say, but he withheld it and tried to force himself not to look up.

He could see her moving through the gaps between his fingers. His attention shifted down to her hips which seemed to be shifting around uncomfortably on the chair. She didn’t seem to notice that her movements were inching her skirt higher and higher until it no longer concealed the black shorts underneath. She also didn’t seem to notice that running her hands down her thighs was a bad idea—of course he couldn’t keep her eyes off of those thighs…

“I-is it too tight, Kaka-sensei?” she asked, practically inviting him to ogle  her. He dropped his hand in response, tucking it into his pocket casually. But when his eyes were drawn to her fingers curling over the hem of her dress to pull it down to cover her thighs a little more, she finally seemed to notice where she was drawing his gaze. She quickly crossed her legs as if to hide them from him. Bewilderingly to Kakashi, her hands then moved to the side of her thighs where she let them nervously run her across her soft skin.

“It is rather form-fitting,” Kakashi responded without thinking, instantly slapping himself mentally, then coughing to swallow the saliva that had been collecting in his mouth.

_ She probably thinks you’re a pervert, _ he thought to himself, wondering if he was currently living up to his dirty reputation as a porn-reading hedonist in her eyes.

“Do you think I need a bigger size…?” she asked demurely, the blush never retreating from her cheeks.

_ There’s no use in hiding it now, is there? _ he concluded inwardly. There was no question that Sakura had noticed that he had been clearly checking her out like the dirty old man he’d always been.

_ But _ , he reminded himself,  _ I’m not really that old _ . 

It was just that 36 was 14 years older than 22.

“It depends on what you’re going for,” he answered honestly, his eyebrows rising as he mulled over the things an attractive woman in a tight uniform could do. His body grew warm as he thought about all of the men she would appeal to—or distract, for that matter—and in an attempt to redirect his thoughts, he turned towards his desk to reach for the teapot that had been sitting there for an hour. The tea would certainly be cold, but he just needed a reason to look away from her or else he feared he would never stop staring.

Who knew that a jounin uniform could be so ridiculously attractive?

Plucking a soiled cup from his desk, he picked up the teapot and angled it right above to pour, however, Sakura successfully seized his attention in an instant, “Well… it’s a seduction mission,” she informed him quietly, as if she were full of shame on the topic.

The information caused his arms to freeze, and instead of pouring tea, Kakashi plunked the pot and cup back down on the desk, rebelliously thinking about which lucky man would get to die underneath her.

“Fun,” he responded dryly, turning around to look at her with his arms crossed.

_ Look. At. Her. Face!  _ he began chanting inwardly, forcing a characteristic aura of disinterest despite how quickly he wanted to be undressing her in his imagination.

_ A seduction mission? _ he mused, unable to help himself from sweeping his gaze over her entire body.  _ Why Sakura? _

But really, he knew why. At 22 years old, Haruno Sakura was one of the most alluring women in Konohagakure. She could have any man that she desired with a snap of her fingers, especially with that smile and those captivating eyes.

Sakura uncrossed her legs and Kakashi swore he stopped breathing when they parted, allowing him to peek into the gap under the fabric of her dress. She leaned forward, placing the green folder onto his desk and then rested both hands on her knees, dragging them slowly up her thigh before crossing her legs once more. When her fingers made contact with the bandage wrapped around her thigh, he wished for a moment that he could switch places with the wrap; he wanted to touch those legs, to be underneath those hands.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking. She was going to kill him with those legs.

“I’ve never been on a seduction mission before, Kaka-sensei…”

Sakura always seemed to know how to divert his attention back to her. The new information caused his brows to shoot up in surprise. All kunoichi were eventually expected to fulfill these types of missions. That was the reality of their field.

He did think it was strange that she was acting so virginal, and it made him wonder why she was trying to seem that way. 

He couldn’t imagine it. He knew that there was no way a beauty like her could be so pure.

“Didn’t they teach you about seduction during kunoichi sessions after your jounin promotion?” he asked, shifting his weight on his leg and causing the old wooden desk to creak beneath him.

“Of course they did, but they can’t  _ really _ teach us what a  _ real _ man wants,” she explained quietly, tilting one of her shoulders forward as she lowered her chin. Her cheek almost grazed her shoulder as she looked down at her arm.

_ Where is she going with this? _ Kakashi wondered curiously. He could sense a danger saturating the room with more tension between them.  
  
“Maybe you could teach me…?” Sakura asked with a pout. She turned her eyes toward him as her blush intensified, as her eyebrows lifted upwards. Her tongue slowly slipped out of her mouth and ran across her bottom lip before she bit it, waiting for his approval.

“I can lend you  _ Icha Icha, _ ” he blurted out, attempting to rein in a fit of coughing shock. His mind was running in a million different directions, every possible red flag within him was being raised, every siren going off.

“No, Kaka-sensei, I’ve already read all of the theory I need, I just… haven’t ever put it into practice.”

A bolt of electricity ran straight through his spine, radiating right around his lower abdomen. Kakashi instinctively crossed his legs.

“Sakura,” he exhaled heavily, trying to convince himself that his imagination was going too far, that  _ surely _ she wasn’t suggesting what he thought she was, that nothing would turn out the way his imagination was falsely leading him to expect. But his thoughts ran away from him, especially as he watched her bite and lick her lips once more. “What exactly are you asking me?” 

Sakura’s eyes shifted back and forth between the floor and his masked nose, and then she spoke in a soft whisper, “I just want to know if you would let me practice on you… I want to know if the books are right.”

And then there was a thick silence between them. Everything halted within him and around him, even the blinking of his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest. The only things that moved were the gears in his head, wondering how far this would go and if he could do such a thing in the Hokage’s Office. 

As Sakura waited patiently for his answer, Kakashi mulled through a million dirty thoughts.

_ I can’t be the first Hokage to… _ he began justifying, only to be cut off by her delicate appeal.

“Please,” she whispered, and it was as if she were whimpering for more than just his approval. Her head remained tilted downward and her jade eyes peered coquettishly up at him beneath her pink lashes. The leg that she had left hanging over her knee extended smoothly toward him until her ankle hooked around his calf. She slowly ran her sandaled foot up his leg, dragging the fabric of his pants higher and higher.

It was at that very moment that Kakashi wondered if Sakura had come into  his office with  _ this _ specific mission in mind. The innocent, sultry look in her eyes, the bite of her lips, and the touch of her leg all suggested as much, that she had indeed come prepared to ask for his unnecessary tutelage in seduction.

And as the bare skin of her ankle grazed along his leg, it became increasingly clear to him that Sakura already understood the art of temptation. She had been using it since she sat down and began to shift in her chair, to touch her creamy legs in front of him, drawing his attention to all of the places she knew he couldn’t resist. As he pondered the reality of her intentions, her leg moved down his, dropping the fabric to its original position and causing another bolt of electricity to run through him.

“Sakura,” he warned, unable to control the huskiness that rumbled from the depths of his throat. “Do you  _ know _ what you are asking me for?” As he waited for her to respond, he dropped his chin, lips parting beneath his mask as if they were readying themselves for her next move. He felt his eyelids narrow as if to warn her of the consequences of her decision, as if to threaten her with the prospect of crossing a line they could never get back.

“Yes,” she assured. And once it was said, Kakashi knew that the next word to escape her lips was meant to hook him, “... sensei.”

“Well then,” he hummed, leaning against his desk to portray the demeanor of an indifferent man, one who hadn’t already been captured by her antics. The baritone of his voice betrayed him, however, surely informing Sakura that she already had caught him. “Why don’t you show me what you know?”

He saw a flash of determination in the sparkle of her emerald eyes, but it was fleeting. It only took a moment to put the facade of a shy, demure woman in its place.

“I’ve heard,” she started innocently, eyes fluttering away from his, “that men like a woman that appears innocent… One that tries to hide her reactions from him.” Sakura stood up slowly, chewing on her lip as the blush appeared to be as persistent as ever. She turned her body slightly to the side to tilt a shoulder forward and had a gentle sway to her hips as she approached him with tentative steps. Once she was directly in front of him, she bashfully met his eye and let her lip pop out from beneath her teeth.

Kakashi instantly felt himself stirring in his pants. He had been trying to convince himself that this was  _ not _ going to be a sexual encounter, that there was no way that Sakura was coming onto him in the Hokage’s office. But her words, that body, those lips were like an aphrodisiac and he had been given a taste, appetizing his hunger. Smirking beneath his mask, he leaned forward slightly, his hips still supported by the desk behind him. His body was ablaze by the time his mask was just inches away from her mouth.

“That’s right,” he murmured quietly, his eyes low and locked on hers, the ones she seemed so content to hide from him. “It’s all about body language. It’s about  _ showing _ the man you want him, that you like what he’s doing to you, even if your facade of innocence suggests otherwise.”

“How do I do that, sensei?” Sakura asked as she reached her hands out to place them on his knees. Her touch was definitely an invitation, and her hands slid higher and higher as she leaned into him. When she rubbed a palm over his thigh and locked eyes with his, Kakashi’s hands darted out to grip the waist so tantalizingly emphasized by that damned uniform. His legs opened to invite her into his space and then he pulled her flush against him.

Sakura gasped at his touch, her body shuddering in pleasure as his hands begin exploring. One set of fingers slid up her side, bunching her dress over rounded hips, and the other played beneath the hem of her newly exposed shorts.

Every shiver of her body seemed to transform into a warm tingle within him, and Kakashi could only revel in the way her body was responding to him. He took pride in the way her eyes closed, the way a ragged breath escaped her lips, the way her head tipped back, exposing more of that appetizing neck beneath the collar of her vest. As his hands slid from her hips to her waist, he harshly yanked on her belt, embracing her as he leaned her backwards and positioned himself closer to her exposed neck. She gasped when he wedged his chin into the opening of her collar, popping one of the snap-on rivets before running his masked lips over her skin.

“Just like that,” he breathed against her, causing a new onset of shivers down her back.He could feel it his hands. Her gentle panting made him hungry for her, and as she sighed into his ear, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the skin he had been planning to bite through his mask.

“Ohhh…” she mewled beside his ear, her knees buckling between his legs, her body pressing further into him. Kakashi was sure that she could feel his hardness against her stomach, feel the effect that her sounds were having on his body. Her hands wrapped around his elbow, pulling herself closer, before sliding up his biceps for balance.

Kakashi pulled back from her neck in search of her eyes to find that she was no longer avoiding his smouldering stare. Instead, she returned his gaze resolutely, still chewing on those succulent lips of hers. “Kakashi,” she breathed, and the sound of his name was like a confession. He could hear how much she wanted him.

Kakashi’s hand slipped away from the hip that his grip had been holding captive to reach up for his mask. When Sakura’s fingers began to crawl past his shoulders, he paused. The tips of her fingertips ghosted under his jaw before both sets were gently curling over the top of his mask. “Let me,” she whispered, eyes glazed in lust. Slowly, she drew his mask downward, inching her lips closer to him as she revealed more and more of his skin. She dragged the top of it over the tip of his nose, then grazed it over the curve of his mouth, exposing each lip before she settled the mask in a tiny bundle beneath his chin.

Sakura’s eyes never broke away from his mouth. She had been studying his face, her fingers traced over the curves of his lips, then brushed over the mole on the side of his chin. And once her hands had completed their exploration, she slid them behind his neck, gently threading her fingers through his silver hair. Kakashi watched with low set eyes as she brought her lips to his, feeling her hot breath as it spread across his skin. She was hovering just close enough so that her lips were barely touching him, tilting her head as if she intended to kiss him, and then he was lost, waiting for it impatiently. He’d been staring at her moist lips all night.

But the kiss never came. Instead, he felt her smirking over his mouth before she whispered seductively and ran a tentative tongue along his bottom lip. “Am I making you want me… sensei…?”

Kakashi felt something within him snap. A low, feral growl rolled out of his throat and his teeth clenched. Sakura’s words were both a taunt and a challenge. She switched so seamlessly between a demure woman and a bold one, and Kakashi’s patience had long past run out. He wouldn’t play any more of her games. If the mission called for her to seduce a man, then the teasing would have to stop. He’d spent far too long watching her caress her hands across her legs, spent too much time watching her run her lip beneath her teeth for him to wait any longer.

Kakashi snarled like a hungry predator, jerked her body forward and bit her lip, just as she had bit it, taking what he wanted without giving her the satisfaction of taunting him into a kiss.

His hands grabbed her hips so that he could push her back as he stood, then he spun their bodies around so that her ass was pressed against the edge of his desk.

He heard her yelp in surprise, but it was fused with both amusement and need. And even as Kakashi caged her body against the desk, even as he held his arms threateningly beside her hip, Sakura simply reached for his waist and played with the empty belt loops of his pants. She smirked up at him, clearly enjoying his sudden display of dominance. 

But that wouldn’t do. Sakura needed to  _ understand _ that making him want her this badly was not a game.

“Do you need to ask such a stupid question, Sakura-chan?” he scowled above her, narrowing his eyes into a commanding glare, drawing his face near once more. He pressed his raging cock against her thigh, allowing her to feel the answer to her ridiculous question.

Sakura shook her head diffidently, tilting her chin in recognition of a man who wanted to dominate her.

“Do I want you, Sakura-chan?” he asked redundantly, his body leaning further still, pushing her back onto her elbows. And when Sakura only nodded in response, his hand flew to seize her hand resting on his hip. He tore her fingers out of the belt loop and then forced her palm to lay flat against his clothed erection.

“Answer me,” Kakashi almost barked, pressing down on Sakura’s hand. She gasped, but her fingers told another story. She moved to cup him, her fingers gently massaging his balls over his pants. It took everything within him to hold back the groan, to keep from showing Sakura that she was still winning this battle. But he wanted Sakura to  _ show _ him that  _ he _ held the control, even if she had come into the room with this mission in mind. She already knew what men wanted, and he wanted her to give it to him.

“Yes, sensei,” she uttered quietly, her breath shuddering as his hands returned to her hips and slid up.

It wasn’t enough.

He frowned at her, holding her eyes with an intense gaze, challenging her with a furrowed brow. His fingers began to curl over the elastic band of her shorts, pulling it down to expose the cute, frilly pink panties she’d been hiding underneath. He glanced down to see that they were already soaked. Sakura enjoyed power plays more than he had ever imagined.

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” he asked gruffly, his voice coming out as a rumble, like lightning ready to strike. His hands darted to her waist, grasping onto the jounin belt that held the vest so tightly in place, that protected her skin from his touch.

“You… you want me, sensei.”

Even when Sakura obeyed his commands, he discovered that it wasn’t enough. He needed to dominate her, to let her know that he was onto her game, and to tell her that she wasn’t going to win this one. He glowered almost angrily above her as his body ached to claim her. “Of course I do… because you knew  _ exactly _ what would happen when you asked me what turns a man on… and what would happen when you did those very things. Didn’t you, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes, sensei,” she whimpered, flashing him a look of utter submission.

“And you came into this office knowing  _ exactly _ what you wanted from me too. Didn’t you?” he growled, pressing his erection into her core as her legs wrapped greedily around his waist. Her hands laced into the hair on the back of his neck once again.

“Yes, sensei… I did! Give it to me please!” she cried in a breathy moan, admitting to all of his suspicions. Her back arched within his hands. She pressed herself down against him. Once again, Kakashi found himself gritting back a groan, resisting the urge to reward to her eagerness.

He drew himself closer to her ear, rolling his hips against her and feeling the warmth radiating from her legs. “Don’t forget that you made it your mission to please me _.  _ You haven’t worked hard enough yet. I’ll take you when  _ I _ want it.”

“Yes, sensei…” she repeated beneath him, pouting as she conceded to his control. 

The carnal urges had taken over and his masculine instincts were in fully awake, ready to burst out of him. His hands slid from the band of her waist down to the thin loops of her panties. His fingers curled beneath them and gripped tightly onto her supple skin. With sudden quickness he pulled her off of the desk and flipped her, pressing her down onto her stomach.

Sakura moved without resistance under his manipulations, dizzily finding herself face down on the desk. Her torso was flat against it, and her ass was wiggling in the air as her toes attempted to support her stance. She yelped as her arms made contact with the desk, and in a moment of surprise, Kakashi’s hand spanked her before he ground his hips onto her again.

As Kakashi leaned over her back, he reached out, pulling her chin up so that her ear was right beside his mouth. His free hand caressed down over her ass and then between her legs before dipping into the edge of her panties, eagerly playing with the wetness he found there. Sakura began to pant beneath him, squirming as if she were attempting to urge his fingers lower. “First of all,” he commanded directly into the shell of her ear. “You will address a man by his proper title. I’m no longer your sensei, I’m your  _ Hokage _ , got it?”

The moment he finished his question, his finger swam into the depths of her folds, flicking her swollen clit and drawing a cry of pleasure from her lips. “Ahhh! Yes, Hokage-sama!”

“Good…” he hummed approvingly, sliding the hand away from Sakura’s chin to bury it into her pink hair. Kakashi loved her short hair—there was just enough of it to grab onto without it being a hindrance. Tugging it in his hands, his fingers made contact with the knot of her red hitai-ate, giving him more to pull on as he held her in place.

“Now, I want you to reach all the way forward and open the top drawer of my desk.” As Sakura reached ahead of her, her hips began to wiggle under the flickering movements of the fingers still swirling on her clit. Her juices were dripping all over his fingerless glove, causing Kakashi to grunt and pull back his hands, tug the gloves off with his teeth, then toss them to the side. He heard her ragged breath at his retreat, her back bowing in desire as her stretched arm elongated it, the waist belt showing just how shapely she’d become over the years. He really needed to thank whoever it was that designed the new jounin uniforms. He’d never imagined how sexy it would be to ravage a woman who wore it right, and he’d never look at them the same way again. 

As Sakura stretched beneath him, he straightened and took a step back to look at the delectably wet woman bent over his desk. Her body was covered in shadows, slightly illuminated by the tiny golden dots flickering throughout the room, peeking through the blinds, setting her on fire for him. He returned his hands to her and peeled her panties down, exposing her sex to his hungry eyes, before dropping the piece of fabric to hang around her knees.

Kakashi heard her gasp as they fell, then rattle of  his desk drawer being jerked open. Because she was now free from his touch, he watched as Sakura attempted to draw herself up on her elbows.

“Get back down!” Kakashi snarled, and Sakura instantly returned to the position she was in before. “That’s right,” Kakashi said approvingly as he watched her reach for the drawer again. “Now I want you to feel around for the black leather book in there.” Her hands swept through the desk, causing everything within it to rattle and become displaced. 

Kakashi took the opportunity provided by her distraction to remove his own vest. He reached up to unsnap the rivets of his vest, dropping each of his shoulder pads to the floor without care. “Find your target. Read me his stats,” he instructed once Sakura pulled out the bingo book. As she flipped through the pages, Kakashi delivered another order to her, “Touch yourself while you’re at it.” He waited for her to obey, his hands moving to undo the zipper of his own waist belt, allowing it to fall off before tugging the remaining chest piece over his head.

Sakura shifted and wedged her arm between her body and the desk before her hand materialized right beneath her entrance. Kakashi smirked and pulled the elastic band of his own pants down, watching her fingertips disappear into her wet folds.

When his cock sprang free, he caught it with his hand, which was still warm and wet with Sakura’s juices. He watched her fingers come out and stretch her lips apart for him as she moaned, strings of her arousal making thick bridges between them before she pushed them back into herself.

“Ohh…” she mewled in front of him, her knees bending and knocking against the wooden desk.

The sight made him throb. Kakashi wrapped his fingers around his thick cock and pumped slowly all the way down to the base as he enjoyed the show.

“Who is your target, Sakura?” he groaned through his teeth, stopping himself from jerking off too fast, from getting too eager.

Sakura’s head rose to read from the bingo book, her fingers slowing as they retreated to rub small circles over her clit. She couldn’t stop squirming, and he could tell that she was growing impatient.

“Male… ahh… twenty-two years old… 182 centimeters in height… mmpphh!!.... 53 kilograms in weight… black hair…”

Kakashi’s eyes darkened as he listened to the description, immediately recognizing the target she was reading about. And as his familiarity with the target became clear, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a wave of possessiveness wash over him. He stalked closer to her like a predator, his hand still stroking his cock, listening to her read as he waited for the confirmation of the name that she  _ knew _ would set him off…

“Special abilities… ha… ha, ha… oh…” she panted and the movement of her fingers became hurried, as if she could sense that Kakashi was getting closer to her, as if she was getting herself off without him in another of her clever taunts. Kakashi held in a hiss as he aligned his hips behind hers, ready to take her at a moment’s notice. “Chidori… Mangekyo Sharingan… Rinnegan... ahhhh!” She paused as his hands automatically flew into her hair, pulling her neck back harshly by the knot of her hitai-ate.

“Who is it, Sakura?” Kakashi rasped, his other hand continuously pumping at his cock, hardly an inch away from fucking her.

He braced himself, his instincts flaring, the frustration and tension ready to boil over.

“Uchiha…” she began, inhaling sharply the moment she felt the throbbing head of his cock pushing past her folds, stopping with just the tip. That fucking name was enough to set him off. The thought of Sakura running off to fuck  _ him _ made his body wild with possessive need. “Sasuke…” she cried out, and Kakashi felt that the completion of that name was the final straw, her last taunt in the battle for control.

The flare of possessive rage burst through Kakashi, and he shoved his cock all the way inside her, causing her to moan wildly and drop a fist onto the desk. He had slipped in so easily, the wetness causing him to groan in desire. She was dripping for him, enveloping him with her warmth, hugging him tightly with the already twitching walls of her core.

“Ohhh…. Yesssss!!!” she moaned beneath him, holding herself up on her toes to raise her ass, listening to the smacking of his hips against her, the sloshing of their fluids, to the harsh creaking of the old wooden desk beneath them.

“That’s right, Sakura,” he groaned above her, never loosening his grip on her hair, pounding himself into her, taking hold of her hip with his free hand for leverage. “You fucking  _ love _ this, don’t you?”

Sakura’s arm held her steady as she anchored it onto the desk, her fingertips curling over the edge to keep herself from being knocked forward. The other was still wedged between her body and the desk, fingers rubbing furiously against her clit in search of her release, matching his thrusts with fervor. “Yes!” she wailed as her body bounced against his. “I love it! I’m going to come, please… Don’t stop, please!”

But Sakura should have known that requests like those were not things that Kakashi accepted easily, not when she’d been playing the kind of game she’d been playing. He smirked and slowed his pace, causing her to whimper in frustration as her walls tightened around him, sucking him in as though her body intended to keep him there. He leaned forward, laying flat against her back and pressed himself deep inside her, feeling her body massaging him as she attempted to move beneath him.

“How are you going to seduce him, Sakura-chan?” he asked in her ear, feeling her shudder beneath him, watching her mouth drop open as she rocked against his cock. “Are you going to do it just like this?”

Sakura shook her head from side to side, muttering “Please” as she bounced on him as much as his restriction on her body would allow.

The hand cruelly holding onto her hair released her, then smoothed down the length of her back before digging itself underneath the bunched charcoal dress, under the layers of her vest, and pushing up along her stomach to find that his naughty little Sakura wasn’t even wearing a bra.

“Fuck,” he rasped deeply, pressing her breast into his palm and biting onto her clothed shoulder.

Her clothing was too tight against his arm. He pulled her up and back so that she could support her weight and give him room to play with her breasts. The new angle of her body against his cock made her feel tighter around him, and he was unable to stop a guttural groan from escaping his throat. “Fuuuuuckkk…” he rasped again. His hand began to knead the breast beneath her vest, flicking at her nipple. He relished the moans she gave at the manipulations of his hand as her pumping hips did all the work.

Kakashi realized then that all he had to do was stand there. Sakura would fuck him mindless on her own.

“Ohh, Sakura…” he groaned into her ear, his face now burying itself into her hair. He continued to roll the hardened nipple in between two fingers as his other hand reached down to replace her fingers on her clit. “You’re sooooo… tiiiighhttt…”

She bounced feverishly on him, impaling herself all the way and reining in her moans, biting her lip and whimpering with each swirl of his fingers against her clit. Kakashi took in the the lewd look on her face and couldn’t help but the possessive feeling swelling up inside over what he was seeing.

“Will you do it like this?” he whispered roughly, his hand greedily groping her flesh as he pulled his hips away from her, causing his cock to slip out. Sakura instantly began to squirm in front of him, her hips pressing backwards in search of being filled again. Instead, Kakashi pressed his wet cock against her, sliding himself forward in between her lips until the head bumped against her clit, antagonizing her with the very thing she was aching for.

“Will you let him  _ fuck  _ you like I’m fucking you? Are you going to quiver around his cock and whimper into his ear just like you’re whimpering into mine, Sakura-chan?”

“No, no… no, please, no!” she cried, pressing herself against him, pushing her body back with her arms.

But Kakashi couldn’t control the wave of jealousy that was inundating him now. He couldn’t stop the harsh words from pouring out of his mouth as he teased her with his body.

“No?” he asked cruelly, taunting her as he nibbled on her earlobe. “Rogue shinobi cock doesn’t do it for you anymore, Sakura-chan?” And then his fingers began a relentless assault, violently rubbing  against her swollen nub as he held her body in place in front of him. She yelped and twisted, her moans morphing into restrained cries.

“No!” she wailed, still rubbing herself harshly along Kakashi’s length and forcing him to grit his teeth.

“Then what  _ does _ , Sakura-chan?” he demanded hotly, waiting for her to put her training into practice, to put that smart mouth of hers into use.

“Ohhh… goddddd, please, Hokage-sama… only Hokage-sama’s does…!”

And with those words came an untamed smile of victory, of dominion over her body. He pulled his hips away from her once more, swiftly aligning himself with her entrance, and slammed into her again.

“Unnngghhh!” she cried. Sakura was so unbelievably tight. Kakashi could tell she was close to coming from the way her body wrapped around him. He thrust violently into her, refusing to hold back any longer. 

“Yes… oh my god, I’m going to cum… please, don’t stop!” Sakura  panted and whimpered under her breath incoherently as he filled her to the brim.

She was sweating, holding herself up through abdominal strength alone, taking his full pounding, and reaching for the edge of her vest as if she were preparing to pull it over her head. But Kakashi calculated her movements and swiftly released her breast, yanking his hands out of her shirt and panties and catching her wrists. He slammed them back onto the table, pulling her body back down with them so that she was pinned to the desk. “Don’t,” he growled, restraining her arms so that she couldn’t get up to take off her uniform.

“Ahh!” she whined, panting still. The new angle provided him with more leverage to dominate her body and thrust into her. He knew he was getting closer, that he couldn’t stop himself from letting go for much longer. 

“Please, Kakashi,” she begged, sounding as though she was nearly in tears, bewildered by her denied orgasms. “Please… please… I’m going to cum, please! It’s just so hot, please… please…”

Finally. Her begging meant she understood that it was  _ Kakashi _ that was in control. He smirked, taunting her once more, seeking confirmation for the last time, “You wouldn’t  _ dare _ come before your Hokage without the proper attire, would you?”

“No, no, I’m sorry, Hokage-sama!” she moaned, her breathing heavy and rapid as her legs bent and flexed as she chased her orgasm. 

Kakashi could hardly contain his own release, and as he fucked her harder, he felt a tingling tightness spreading across his abdomen, heard his own breathing stagger as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of her.

“Fuck… Sakura!!” he muttered, losing all awareness of anything and everything around him except for the feeling of his cock and the soft body taking him all the way in.

Kakashi ratcheted up the pace, his face burning, his grip on her wrists getting tighter. Her panting was growing louder, stronger. He felt her body begin to stiffen, and he knew that she was  _ right there. _ He let go of her wrists, and his hands flew in opposite directions. One dug into her sex, wildly rubbing to send her body over the edge. The other flew to her chin, his finger thrusting between her lips to run along Sakura’s tongue as she moaned.

And suddenly, as he bucked into her and flicked her clit, he felt her inhale sharply, then still beneath him as her walls quaked around his cock, milking him for everything his body had to offer her. As she rode her orgasm out, Kakashi listened to her strangled cries turn into loud moans until he pulled his fingers from between her lips and pressed his palm over her mouth, muffling her rapturous screaming.

They were in an office, after all, and Shikamaru might hear them.

But in truth, Kakashi didn’t care too much, and he waited for the twitching of her orgasm to subside, waited for Sakura’s breathing to regulate as he continued to slam his cock into her above the creaking desk.

“Ha… Sakura… you’re so fucking tight…” Kakashi groaned behind her. She kept twitching ever-so-slightly around him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “God, I’m going to cum…”

And then his thrusts became wild, his panting untamed, his hold on her body tighter than ever as he pushed into her with an erratic rhythm. As the wave of pleasure crashed through him, he dropped down over her body, he hissed into her ear then bit harshly onto her shoulder, feeling himself pulse with every spurt of his seed, spilling himself into her as his body quaked, filling her with warmth after each thrust.

“Ohhh, yess….” she whispered, pushing herself up so that she could curl a hand sweetly around his neck.

As both of them caught their breath, Kakashi stilled against her. Her fingers laced through his hair, and he found himself kissing her jaw. With every subtle movement of Sakura’s body, he could feel his seed seeping out her, dripping onto the floor.

“I want you to remember who you work under,” he murmured into her ear, calming himself as his hands slid down to  tug her panties up. “... which Hokage you  _ belong _ to.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” she giggled, nuzzling her forehead into his cheek.

Once her panties reached the bottom of her ass, Kakashi slid his softening member out of her. The remnants of his seed oozed from her as he pulled her panties into place.

Sakura turned around but never separated her body from his, leaning up to kiss him with an audible “Mmm…” He kissed her back, mouth opening and gliding with hers, embracing her and fixing her skirt in the process.

“That was sexy,” Kakashi chuckled into her mouth, breaking away from the kiss and leaving tiny nips on her lip as he smiled. “We should do this more often. It was a good change from the nurse’s outfit.”

“Yeah, I could tell you really liked it,” she laughed lightly, kissing him one more time before pushing his body away so that she could hop off of the desk. He watched and followed behind her as she walked towards her bag beside the chair. “But I have to go. My break is almost over.”

And then Kakashi started to pout. “Don’t go,” he whined childishly. Sakura looked up at him and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in the process. In an attempt to distract her, Kakashi tried to start a conversation. “Hey, so how did you come up with that mission idea?”

“Maybe I like it when you claim me. You’re so hot when you get jealous,” she giggled again as she bent and, slid her hands up her hips to reach for her panties. Kakashi noticed that she was going to pull them down, perhaps replace them with a fresh pair from her bag, and jumped into action.

“No you don’t,” Kakashi warned, advancing at her. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and yanked her messy panties back into place. Sakura began to protest but Kakashi only muffled her complaints with his mouth, kissing her playfully as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“I  _ said, _ ” Kakashi emphasized, never letting go of his grip on her underwear. “I want you to  _ remember _ which Hokage you belong to… so those better still be on when I get home tonight.” 

He kissed her again and felt her body give into his. She laughed into his mouth, slapping his chest lightly.

“Pervert,” she sighed, smiling wildly as she gazed at him lovingly. He felt her other hand make its way around his neck, grazing tenderly beneath the line of his hair.

“But you love me,” he cooed confidently, nuzzling his nose into her neck, taking in the smell of fresh sweat.

“I do, but I really have to go, Kakashi,” she protested, pulling away from him and fixing her uniform. He watched with a pout as Sakura snapped her shoulder rivets into place and straightened her hitai-ate. “I have a closing meeting in 15 minutes!”

“But Shikamaru will come in here and force me into another meeting if you leave!”

“Well, you  _ are _ the Hokage. Do your duty,” she scolded him, then picked  up her bag from the chair and walked towards the door. He followed her, lightly touching her hip as she turned to kiss him goodbye.

“If you work hard, maybe I’ll reward you when you get home,” she teased, leaving little kisses on his lips. Then she backed away and gave him a tiny poke on the nose.

Kakashi growled excitedly, playfully spanking her butt to let her know that he liked the sound of that. He leaned forward, whispering one more time into her ear, “Those panties better still be on when I come to claim that reward.”

She smirked, licking her lips just before opening the door and slipping through it.

“Mission accepted, Hokage-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> "She already knew what men wanted, and he wanted her to give it to him."
> 
> *Grabby hands* Ya'll know what I want, so it'd be great if you could give it to me. LOL! <3
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
